Hold On To Each Other
by JPHBK
Summary: This a short 2017 Power Rangers movie oneshot. What was Kimberly really thinking during the climactic battle of the film and afterwards?


Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

Hold On To Each Other

 _I didn't picture it all ending like this._ Kimberly Hart held onto the controls of her Zord with all she had. She squeezed the controls so tight she thought she might literally break them. As much as she willed it to be though, there was no life in her Zord. It would not fly, or even so much as come to life. It had spent itself and been damaged too badly in the battle with Goldar.

Kimberly closed her eyes as she felt the beads of sweat building on her forehead from the intense heat surrounding her. Even with her eyes closed she could still see the flicker of the flames dancing in front of her. She took a deep breath and somehow found the resolve to accept that this was how it ended for her. In downtown Angel Grove. In the middle of the street. With him. _Jason._

Suddenly despite the situation she found herself in, the only thing now going through her mind was her new teammate. Her new leader. The boy that she had only seen from afar until just a few too short days ago. She knew of him, but she didn't know him. Which she told him during their first conversation. Although oddly he spoke to her like he had known her forever.

Her mind traced back the years of her life. Images of him flashed in front of her. They ran in the same circles but never interacted. However now as she reminisced she could clearly see him there. The looks he would give her. The glances in her direction. She had been blind to them. Looking back now, after the last week of getting to know him, she really regretted that she hadn't gotten that honor much sooner.

Kimberly closed her eyes once more and let the memories of the last few days come crashing over her. She felt her heart swelling as she now thought of how she had finally gotten to know him. To know all of them. They were her family now. But him, he was something more. _So much more._ The looks were still there. The glances. Now though she was returning them. Now they spoke to each other. Now they had touched. Kimberly let out a wistful smile before opening her eyes and seeing the horror unfolding in front of her once more.

 _Where is he?_ Instinctively now she found herself turning to face him. His face coming into focus through the flames as they kissed at the glass of her Zord. He still had a look of determination on his face as he was still valiantly trying to fight. She watched though as the heat from the pit behind them began to overwhelm even him. His expression changed and suddenly she saw him close his eyes. _He knows too._

She willed him to look at her. She needed to see his face fully one last time. As if he could somehow read her mind she watched as he turned to face her. They locked eyes and she saw it all over again. The same look he had been giving her for years without any reciprocation at all. The same look that over the last few days she had come to desire more than she thought possible.

He suddenly felt so far away and the distance was unbearable for her. She found herself instinctively reaching out for him. Her gloved hand coming to rest on the glass nearest him. She felt a wave of emotion come over her as she watched his strong hand reaching up and out for her too. _What I wouldn't give to close this distance._

Despite the chaos around them she was suddenly transported in her mind back to that moment back on the mountain when they talked about running away together. She would have went with him. She'd come to realize she'd follow him anywhere. On an adventure to escape their problems or headlong into a battle to their death. And this was where she found herself now, at death's door. The only comfort she could find was found deep in his blue eyes. It was enough.

She suddenly felt the ground disappear beneath her Zord and she watched as his Zord also plummeted backwards into the fiery pit that beckoned them all. She found herself screaming out of instinct but her eyes never left his. In the flames around them she could see he was still holding his gaze. He would not leave her. She knew that now. Even if everyone else gave up on her, Jason Scott would not. She watched as he mouthed something to her that she could not make out. She mouthed something in return that she hope he saw clearly. _I love you._

(****) 

Kimberly opened the door to a hallway of Angel Grove High and took a step inside. She saw him there immediately. He was getting a drink out of a water fountain. He had been in that same spot, on that first day he had came into her life. She had walked past him that day but he had watched her, acknowledged her even. All she had offered was a simple side glance. She had no idea then what was about to happen. _I'll never make that mistake again._

Kimberly began walking down the silent hallway. Her boots clacking against the ground the only sound resonating through them. She saw him lift his head up from the fountain and hold his pose as she approached. She pictured him smiling that dazzling smile of his. She made her way not past him this time, but to stand by his side. He turned to face her and proved her images of his smile to be accurate. She found herself lost in his eyes. No words were spoken for several moments before he finally broke the silence.

"I've been waiting for you." Jason said softly as he searched her eyes to reveal the truths hidden behind them.

"I've been waiting for you too." Kimberly responded as she reached down and took his hand in hers.


End file.
